Case of the Ex
by hsds
Summary: This story is set in the future. The prologue takes place just before they are to start college. The bulk of the story takes place 6 years after that. This story was inspired by the song "Case of the Ex"Dan is with someone else. Everything in his life is perfect until Serena takes him up on an offer he made long ago. Re-upload
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This story is set in the future. The prologue takes place just before they are to start college. The bulk of the story takes place 6 years after that. This story was inspired by the song "Case of the Ex"

Dan is with someone else. Everything in his life is perfect until Serena takes him up on an offer he made long ago.

**Pairing:** Dan/Serena

Prologue

_6 Years Earlier …_

It was like an image from an old black and white film: two lovers on the train platform saying their final goodbyes. It was a heart-wrenching scene that would touch even the coldest of hearts. Dan and Serena clung to each other one last time; neither of them ready to let the other go. They were on the cusp of a life changing moment in their lives. For two years they had other to reach out to when things got rough, but now they were headed on different paths. Despite their proclamations that they could handle the long distance, Serena knew that the odds were not in their favor.

Dan was headed for Dartmouth. The first of many dreams had come true. Serena was sure that he would be someone great. In her opinion, the world deserved to know the real Dan Humphrey and she was willing to let him have the time he needed to become the person she knew he could be. Serena on the other hand, was off to Europe to try her hand at the glitz and glamour that seemed to come so easily to her. She didn't have a plan like her friend Blair or dream that she was passionate about like Dan. But, she knew that she was happiest when she modeled. The only other time that she felt any sort of content was when she was with Dan. Thanks to Dan's goading she'd agreed to put herself out there and reach for what amounted to her very own dream or at least dream job. Last week, she'd been informed that she would be sent off to Europe where she'd be living with three other girls in an apartment in France. A part of her was excited for this new adventure, but it also saddened her because she wouldn't have Dan to share it with.

Serena smiled up at him, grateful that Rufus had let her see Dan off to school. She knew he wanted to say goodbye to his son, but she just couldn't help but be a little selfish since she knew he had a lifetime of moments of Dan ahead of him while for her this might be her last one. They'd spent the better half of an hour trying to delay the inevitable.

"So, I guess this is it?" Serena said.

"I'm gonna miss you," whispered Dan as he gently touched his forehead to her.

"I'm scared Dan. I'm scared that without you, I'll become that girl I used to be."

He ran his fingers along her cheek and said, "No, no you won't. You're strong Serena; stronger than you give yourself credit for. You just needed to believe in yourself. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Serena replied.

"If you ever feel weak or need someone to talk to, call me. Just call me. I'll be there, Serena."

"I, I, uh promise Dan. Why do I feel like this is the end?"

"Nah, this isn't the end, it's just the end of the beginning."

Serena smiled through her tears and said, "that sounds nice. Oh, Dan. I don't think I can do this."

Dan held her close for a moment, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. "Shh, its gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." He lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Do you wanna know why, Serena? Because we have love. Always and Forever. No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you."

Serena clung to him and closed her eyes as he peppered her gentle face with sweet caresses. She wanted to savour every last touch and hold it close to her heart. She was going to need the memory of his love to get her through the loneliness of not seeing him every day. Dan kissed her softly one last time. It was barely more than a brush across her lips yet it made her quiver fro more. She beckoned for him not to stop; to keep going. She wanted him to brand her with his touch so that she'd have one last reminder that clung to her skin. The kiss deepened and she could feel the familiar sensation that had her swimming in pure emotion. It was heady and intoxicating. It was the touch that was pure Dan. A touch so titillating it had her begging for me each and every time. Eventually, the kis came to an end and her eyes fluttered open. The emotion she saw in his eyes was enough to break her heart. In his chocolate brown depths the fear and anxiety that she felt were mirrored in them. She simply wrapped her arms about his neck and lay her head on his shoulders. The sound of the train arriving forced them to part at last. Serena watched with tears in her eyes as he boarded the train. She stood on the platform long after the train had departed. She was alone and unlike Dan, she knew that they would not survive the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the EX

**Six Years Later…..**

Dan Humphrey loved New York City. It was a bustling metropolis that never seems to bore him. As the years went buy, Dan grew more restless with time. He was always searching for a way to pass the time. He couldn't afford to sit back and think about all that happened. He has had many misadventures in his still very young life, but somehow they couldn't seem to compensate for the one thing he wished he still had: Serena Van Der Woodsen. Sometimes he would dream of that day again. In his dreams he could still feel her in his arms. The sound of her voice and the sight of her tears still haunted his dreams. He didn't realize that the day at the station would be the last time he would see her. He wondered what they had each done wrong to let their love slip away. The city in more ways than one brought his memories of her to the surface. It was a placed he loved yet it brought him as much pain as it did joy. Dan knew he should be happy. He had everything he could possibly dream of minus a Pulitzer Prize winning novel, but he was sure that would come in time. He'd graduated with honours from Dartmouth. His father and sister were cheering him on in the crowd. He remembered standing up there hoping and praying she would show up. He had sent her an invite three weeks earlier. It was the first time in nearly 2 years that he'd reached out to her, but she never came.

So many of his memories were now interwoven with her. Those two years had marked him; they had become a part of his soul. Although many years had passed since they last spoke, she still was very much a part of him. Dan had even tried to move on. He was happy. He knew that Julianne was wonderful person and on most days she could make him forget Serena, but there were days like today when the rain pour down and all he could think of was his golden-haired angel. He lifted his head and saw her across the road with the rain pouring down her face. It was as though his mind had conjured her. He closed his eyes and opened them only to see her still standing there. He quickly crossed the street and said, "Serena? Is that really you?"

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him and said, "Dan. Oh my God, it really is you. I thought I was imagining things."

He couldn't believe it. Here she was again. He disentangled himself and held her by the shoulder. "Let me have a look at you. You're looking good, babe."

"Are you going home? Is the city still home for you, Dan?"

Dan smiled and said, "Yes, the city is still home for me. I'm not really going anywhere. I was just looking for a spot to work. How about you? Where were you rushing off to?"

"Nowhere important. Lets get out of this rain and catch up."

Dan simply nodded in agreement. He would have gone to hell if she'd asked him to. She led him to a café up the road. It was right next to an Italian restaurant that he frequented. Dan shook his umbrella and placed in the narrow box with the others. He looked over at her and noticed that her hair was still matted to her forehead, but it didn't mar her beauty one bit. They quietly walked to an empty table and waited for their server to arrive. Dan ordered a cappuccino while Serena asked for a pot of tea. He smiled at her and waited for her to start the conversation. He'd learnt to curb his incessant blabbering over the years, but he could still hear the dialogue in his head.

"Wow, that's a record" Serena said.

"Huh?"

"You went a good three minutes without trying to fill the time with your usual blabbering."

"Yeah, well I've learnt that some habits need to be broken," replied Dan.

"That's too bad. It was cute. I loved the way you would blabber on when you were nervous. I guess I don't make you nervous anymore."

He looked her straight in the eye and said, "You couldn't be more wrong."

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. The tension was palpable. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew that she had lost that right when she had drifted away from him so many years ago. It wasn't something she had meant to do, but it just sort of happened.

"So, what are you doing now, Dan?"

"I've been at the New Yorker for 6 months. How about you? Are you still trying your hand at modeling?"

"I gave that up years ago. I work at Bendels. I'm an assistant Fashion Buyer."

"That's amazing, Serena. I'm really proud of you."

The conversation was awkward and stilted at first, but they both started to become more comfortable with the others presence. Before either of them realized it, hours had passed. Dan looked out the window and saw the beginning traces of darkness.

"Wow, I guess its getting kind of late?" Dan mused.

"Yeah, I should go. I have a big day tomorrow," replied Serena.

He could tell it was time to let her go again, but he wasn't ready. He didn't want to go back to his life. He wanted to stay encapsulated in this moment. He wasn't sure when he would see her next so the idea of watching her walk away tore at him.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," asked Dan.

She looked at him intensely and said, "I hope not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Serena put her key through the lock and let herself into the empty apartment. It had been a year since David left yet she still felt the creepy sensation that he would return. She had never been so relieved for a relationship to be over. She had attempted to end it several times over the past 5 years. The first two had led her to a hospital room with bruises all over her body. After awhile she stopped fighting and acquiesced to his every need. It was just easier to placate him. He had been there when she was drowning in self-doubt and unable or unwilling to reach out to the one person she needed—Dan. Serena didn't want him to see this version of herself. She had fallen into the trap she had been afraid she'd fall into that day at the train station. Without Dan, Serena felt weak so when David came along she accepted his help. It didn't take long for things to turn ugly. She never thought she'd be the kind of girl to stay in an abusive relationship. Her modeling career started to go awry when she started dating David. He didn't like it when she took assignments where she had little to nothing on. He just couldn't accept that it was part of the business. So, she started rejecting jobs and after awhile there were no more offers coming in. Once her modeling career was dead in the water, Serena found herself alone in London with a jerk of a boyfriend and little to no contact with her family and friends. She eventually moved to NY only for David to come join her there and continue to make her life hell. She still remembered the day that Blair came to see her in hosipital.

"_S, did he do this to you," Blair said._

_Serena turned in bed and faced the wall "just go Blair. There's nothing you can do."_

"_Don't let him beat you down like this. You're better than this, Serena."_

_"Just go, Blair." Serena said as tears streamed down her face._

Three weeks later, she came home to find a Dear John letter from David. Instead of being heartbroken she was elated. It was like she could finally breathe again. She felt like a big part of her had been stifled for years, but the moment he had decided to leave her behind was a new beginning for Serena. She picked up the phone and called Blair and slowly she started to pick up the pieces of her life, but a part of her was still shattered. There were so many people she had left in the dark and she didn't know how or what to do to reach out to them. The only consistent figure had been David and he was not good for her. But, she was glad that Blair was there for her and willing to help her ease the pain of the past few years.

Serena stripped out of her sticky clothes and ran a bathe. She soaked in the large tub and immediately thought of him. The connection she felt to him hadn't dissipated. She knew she still loved him. A part of her would always love him, but so much had happened. He had someone else now. They were living together and she was sure that they would eventually marry. It killed her to know that she was too late; to late to make it alright with him, but at least they could be friends.

When Dan arrived home, Julianna was pissed. She looked like she wanted to beat him over the head with a stick. She was not a very vocal girl when she was upset. She either through things or froze him out, but nevertheless he knew that she was less than pleased. He didn't know what to tell her. Should he just go ahead and tell her that he spent the better half of the day with his exgirlfriend or should he try and hide it from her? Dan knew she would eventually find out since she liked to keep up with the ramblings of Gossip girl, so he decided to just be honest.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Anna"

"Late. Ha! That's the understatement of the year. Where were you?"

"I ran into Serena and we lost track of time."

He could see the redness behind her ears which Dan knew was not a good sign.

"As in your exgirlfriend. As in the girl you wrote several lovesick tales about. That is unacceptable Humphrey" she fumed.

Dan went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "its not what you think. We were just catching up. I'm with you. I haven't seen her since I was 18."

Juliana looked up at him with her grey eyes and sighed. She knew she was overreacting, but the fact that he had forgotten to even check in while he was with her made her uneasy. She hated the fact that Serena seemed to have resurfaced. Everything was going so well, but she was afraid that the re-emergence of his ex would shake up the foundation of their relationship. Dan would have these moments where he was distant and she always wondered if he was thinking bout her in those moments. It was hard enough dealing with the idea of Serena, but to actually have to interact with her was a whole other matter.

"Just pick up a phone next time okay," she pleaded.

"I will."

Later that night, Dan lay in bed with Julianna next to him and all he could think of was Serena. There was something off with her. She seemed so sad for someone who supposedly had such a FAB life. Plus there was just something in her expression when she spoke of her ex, that kept niggling at him. It was like something or someone had crushed her spirit. She didn't shine as brightly as she normally did. The idea that anyone could hurt her made him want to stick his fist through the wall. Dan knew he was lucky. He;d managed to accomplish so much, but for some reason it didn't see so great. He looked over at Julianna and realized for the second time that day that he was not with the one that he loved.

A couple of weeks later, Dan sat at his desk struggling over just the write language to use for his latest article when his phone rang.

"Humphrey speaking."

"Hey,Dan. Its Serena."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking we could do lunch in the park."

His face brightened at the offer and he said, "give me 15 minutes."

When Dan arrived she had a basket of food prepared. He was taken aback by the intimacy of the gesture. It was something they would do back when they were together. Its seemed odd to being sharing a moment like this with her when he had someone else in his life. He cared for Julianna, but he just couldn't bring himself to resist Serena.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"And this time we have real wine instead of gingerale."

"Ha, I remember that day. I was trying to pick the perfect moment to tell you I loved you."

"I loved the moment you chose though."

"So, how are things going?"

"Pretty good. I love my job."

Once they had eaten almost everything in the picnic basket and the wine started to take effect, they lay back on the blanket and looked up at the blue sky. Dan turned his head and gazed at Serena and was blown away at how beautiful she was. It was like time had not diminished her features, but simply matured them. She was still as gorgeous as ever.

"How come you never came to graduation?" Dan asked.

"I was going through a really bad time and I just didn't want you to see me like that. I really wanted to be there, Dan. I'm so sorry I wasn't."

"What happened?"

"I, I, had an accident. I was in the hospital."

Dan sat up and said, "what do you mean I had an accident.?"

"Dan, lets not talk about it now. I don't want to ruin our beautiful lunch."

"You know you can tell me anything, Serena. But, I won't push you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I had some trouble pinning down Juliana's personality. She won't be around much longer which means the story is finally winding down.

**Chapter 4**

Juliana Chambers was normally a very confident woman. She had a lot of things to be happy about. She had a top-notch education at two of the best schools in the country (Dartmouth and later Brown). She came from a good family who have had roots in the city for as long as anyone could remember. She was part of the literary elite. The chambers were not part of the Upper East Side like the Van Der Woodsens or the Waldorfs, but rather they were from the other side of the river. A place that people in the UES tried to pretend didn't exist. It had as much new and old money floating around as their counterparts, but these people were the intelligentsia rather than the corporate elites that kept the city's coffers filled to the tea. Normally she'd laugh at girls like Blair and Serena who thought they were tough shit because of their money. What they failed to realize that there was just as much cash floating on the other side of the Hudson. The chambers were decendants of great literary giants like Edith Wharton. She had been raised to know who she was and to be proud of that person. So, the very idea that she would even feel threatened by a UESer would have made her mother cringe with embarrassment. She'd always been taught that she came from the best. The money in the UES might be a bit older, but she came from a line of classy people who didn't feel the need to abandon their roots. Juliana was a Chambers; and they were part of the oldest literary family the city knew. She hated feeling smaller than she was and that's exactly what Serena Van Der Woodsen did to her. She came from an old NY family, even older than her own. She was movie star beautiful and worst of all, she made her feel insecure. Juliana did not cope well with insecurity. Confidence was a big part of who she was and the loss of it made her feel like she was a losing a part of her identity. She was quickly realizing that Serena was more than Dan's ex-girlfriend; she was an enigma that was almost impossible to compete with. She'd always known there was something else that was holding him back from fully loving her, but she prayed it wasn't an ex. She knew there was only one way to combat the force of Serena and that was to befriend her. Her mother had always taught her to keep her friends close and her enemies within shooting range.

The sound of a key in the lock interrupted her from her scheming. She went over to the doorway where Dan was standing and wrapped her arms around him. "hey there," she said before kissing him.

Dan pulled away from her embrace and looked at her quizzically. "What was that for?"

"Can't I greet my boyfriend when he comes home?"

"Um, I guess." Dan said as he scratched his head in confusion. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Can't I be nice, Dan?"

"Yeah, but its just not very you."

"So, how did the writing go?"

Dan dropped his bag on the table and kicked off his shoes. Juliana watched him and tried to fight the reflex to organize the mess he made. She hated disorder and the most difficult thing about living with Dan was his need to live amongst chaos.

"So, I was thinking. I'd like to meet Serena. We should have her over for dinner sometime."

Dan nearly swallowed his own tongue. He looked at her in complete dismay.

"Don't act so shocked. You've been spending a lot of time together and I'd really like to meet more of your friends."

"Um, okay."

Juliana knew what Dan was thinking, but all she really cared about was getting a better idea of exactly what she was dealing with?

Dan was totally weirded out. Juliana's sudden interest in Serena had him climbing the wall. Even she was caught off guard by the sudden invitation to meet his girlfriend. They had just gotten into a pattern where one could even call them friends. They would go for lunch a couple of times a week. Sometimes it was a picnic, but most often than not they would walk along the city streets and talk. He loved that he was getting caught up with her life. He just wanted her in his life even if all he could have was her friendship he'd settle for it. There was an easy comradery between them that he hadn't felt with another person in a very long time. Each day he spent with her just reminded him how out of sink he was with Juliana. Her sudden need to incorporate Serena into their lives made him feel more than uneasy. Dan looked at his watch. It was nearly 7, so he finished doing up his tie and decided to go looking for Juliana. She was in the main room in full hostess mood. They had small corner between the kitchen and living room that served as a dining room. It wasn't much, but Dan was proud of it. He often wondered what exactly it was about him that drew him to rich girls.

"I think that plate is crooked?"Dan teased.

"What? Stop that Dan."

"Relax. Everything will be fine."

He wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help, but feel the tension. It wasn't the same anymore. There was a weirdness that he tried to ignore but he knew at some point, he'd have to address it.

"Bzzz"

Juliana smoothed her skirt and said, "hello."

"Hi, its Serena."

"Its 706, come on up."

A few minutes she opened the door to a tall dazzling blonde. She was so polished that it made her want to squirm. She was an odd mix of sophistication and sensuality that made her want to hide under a rock. A part of her was hoping she was unsophisticated. She was not prepared to deal with poise as well as beauty. She was also incredibly nice and that made Juliana want to shoot her on the spot. Dinner was painful to say the least. Juliana kept looking back and forth between Dan and Serena, feeling the odd person out.

"Remember the time, you and Jenny managed to drag that huge Christmas tree into the hotel room."

"Yeah, it was heavy."

"It was so sweet."

Juliana was going crazy. She couldn't sit back and say nothing as her boyfriend flirted with his ex right in front of her face. "What is it that you do, Serena?"

"I'm a fashion buyer for Bendel's."

"You shop for a living. How quaint," Juliana said with more than a trace of venom.

Serena tried not to grit her teeth at the remark, "It's a little more complex than that."

"Oh don't get me wrong. It sounds like a lot of fun, but then again I have so much on my hands I'd love to do something so carefree."

"Its actually quite complicated and time consuming."

"I'm sure it is."

Dan slammed his hand down on the table and said, "that's enough Juliana. Stop being such a bitch."

"I'm not being a bitch. I'm merely trying to be noticed. You two are so caught up in each other its like I'm not even in the room. Why don't you just drag her off to OUR bedroom and fuck her; its what you want to do."

"J, stop it. We'll talk about this later."

Serena got up and said, "You know, I think I'm gonna go. Obviously, this was a bad idea."

"I'll see you to the door."

Once they were in the hall, Dan wrapped his arms around Serena and said, "I'm really sorry about Juliana. I don't know what came over her."

"I think you need to talk to her."

"I will."

Dan went into their bedroom where he found Juliana wildly throwing some items in a suitcase. He was both shocked and slightly relieved and that made him feel guilty.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm done Dan. It's been two years and its obvious that I cannot compete with her. I play to win; I do not play to lose. This is one game where my chances are close to nil. So, I'm going to bow out while I still have a shred of dignity left."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind."

"No!"

"This is ridiculous, Juliana."

"Dan, you're a great guy and I'll always cherish what we had, but I hate feeling this way. I don't like acting like a raging bitch and its obvious that you both still love each other. I can't compete with whatever it is that you have with her, so I'm out. Take care," she said as she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy. I know cliffhangers suck but I promise to have chapter 6 up in a few days.

Chapter 5

Dan stood there frozen in disbelief. It had all happened so fast. He had no idea how it had all gone so wrong. Dan loved Juliana, but somehow that wasn't enough. It left him feeling baffled beyond measure. He had not felt this lost since the day he had received that email from Serena that had severed their relationship. The memory was so clear he could stillmake out the one line she used to cut him out of his life.

_I'm sorry Dan, its over._

"It's over," he muttered to himself. He hated those words more than life itself.

He was a guy that believed in the notion of love and relationships. He always did his best to treat the person he was with as well as he possibly could. He treated Juliana well or at least he liked to think that he did. He sat on their bed staring at the half empty closet in despair. A part of him knew that he'd started acting distant the minute Serena re-entered his life, but he was determined to make the best of an awkward situation.

Serena was like a magnetic force that he was drawn to; he was simply incapable of resisting her. He wanted to figure things out. Serena only saw him as a friend so why was he going to sacrifice a good thing for another bout of hurt and pain. But losing Juliana wasn't as easy it may have seemed. It was two years down the drain. Two years of friendship and comradery and well, sex.

There were many things Dan understood about himself. He knew that he loved Serena, but that he would have to learn to deal with the fact that she would never love him back the way he loved her. He also knew that he was no ladies man. He needed to feel comfortable with a girl. He was also a relationship guy. Dan did not handle casual relationships at all. So, he'd spent the better part of his youth avoiding them, not that he was by any means old. Juliana was exactly the kind of person that put him at ease. She was sophisticated and witty and also pretty, but she was no Serena. He was slowly learning exactly how true that was lately. He just hated the idea that he'd hurt her and now he was left in the middle of what was once their apartment alone. Alone. He was Lonely Boy once again.

"I need air; I need space," he said to himself.

Dan grabbed his jacket and left the apartment to wander the city streets. He had no particular destination in mind he simply wanted to drown out the thoughts in his head. Cars honked, people screamed, and dogs barked. All those noises melded together in his mind and created a short-term distraction for the pain he felt in his gut. He had no idea if he was truly hurt by Juliana's leaving or if he was simply reliving the pain of his breakup with Serena. Both of these incidents seem to merge into one. In the end, it amounted to the same thing: they left him and he was alone.

He looked around him and saw a sign for a bar to his left, so Dan entered it and sat behind the bar. The place was dark and seedy; not the sort of place he would normally find himself, but for now it would do. There was a large TV screen at the back of the bar and peanuts littered the floor. He looked up at the fat bartender and said, "Scotch." Dan took the drink and chugged it one gulp. The burning sensation gave him an odd sense of satisfaction. "Another," he demanded.

So, he sat there in the seedy little bar downtown and chugged glass after glass of Scotch until he could no longer form a coherent though.

"Play it again Sam," Dan slurred as he pushed the empty glass across the bar.

"No, you've had enough buddy."

"Nah, I can andle it," he shouted.

"You're cut off buddy. I'm calling you a cab."

"No ab, I ill alk," Dan slurred.

A few minutes later, Dan could feel a pair of strong arms dragging him out the door and into the cab.

"Where to buddy?"

"57th and fourth."

"That's gonna cost you."

"Whaever," Dan replied as he slumped against the seat.

When the cab came to a stop Dan threw a couple of twenties at him and weaved his way through the lobby of a very expensive apartment building. The doorman eyed him suspiciously, but Dan just waved and smiled at him. He made his way inside and spoke to the attendant. "Ms. van er Woosen, plis."

The attendant rolled his eyes and pointed towards the elevator, "She's on the 10th floor. Apartment 1015."

He managed to make his way to her apartment without tripping over himself. He slumped against her apartment door and knocked. "Oh Saweena, It's me!" he shouted.

Serena was wearing a very short silk robe and not much else underneath when she answered the door. Her hair was beautifully mussed and all Dan wanted to do was run his hands through her hair. "Hi, Saweena," he said.

"Dan? What are you doing here?"

"I eba tell ya you a hott! I mean lak at ya. Supa modal…whoah"

"You are loaded Dan," she replied in disgust.

She helped him inside and led him to the couch while he proceeded to play with her hair, "I lobe your air. Its soo pawetty. You aw pawetty."

Serena was worried but a part of her couldn't help but laugh at how funny he was like this.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you a glass of water to help sober you up. You need hydration."

She brought him a glass and a large bottle of water. Serena was the expert at how to deal with her drink and bad hangovers which he was going to have in the morning. It was a part of her life that she didn't want to think about, it was why she chose to stay away from alcohol as much as she possibly could.

"Drink this," she said as she handed him the glass.

"Gawls suck. You aways weeve. Why?"

"Dan shut up and drink the water."

"Whachya gonna do to make me…your dog is stawing at me. Stop stawing you pooch." Dan got up and walked over to the ceramic dog and said, "Woof. There scawed ya didn't I? No one messes wit Humphwey. I'm an Humphwey.."

Serena rolled her eyes and guided Dan to the bathroom. He needed to be hosed down and immediately. She struggled not to break out into fits of laughter as she listened to him drunkenly babble about things that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. But, that was Dan. At his core, he was still the babbling boy she loved so dearly. Once he was inside the bathtub, she turned on the shower to the coldest it could get and hosed him down.

"OW! Wha waz dat foooooo"

"Shutup you noisy drunk."

Serena hosed him down for a few more minutes and tried not to notice how his shirt and jacket clung to his muscular form. He had been an attractive boy, but he had grown into one of the hottest looking guys she'd ever set eyes on and somehow he seemed completely oblivious of that fact. He had grown at least another 3 inches since high school and he was now more muscular and toned than he had been. A few minutes later, she turned off the hose and through a few towels and a robe at him.

"Take those clothes off and put this on."

It took all of her power not to undress him herself, so she took one last look at him and went into the other room. It took him nearly a half hour to change into the Robe and make it back to the living room. He collapsed on the couch and dozed off immediately. Serena smiled down at him and sat in the loveseat across from the sofa. She didn't want to leave him alone. He came to her for a reason and once he was a little less drunk, she'd try to get him to talk to her.

Dan could still feel his head spinning when he woke up a few hours later. He wasn't sure exactly where he was or how he got here until he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the love seat next to him.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Still a little groggy and buzzed."

"Well, at least you're coherent now."

Serena walked over to where he was sitting and asked, "What happened?"

"She left me."

"Oh, Dan I'm so sorry."

"She thinks I still love you," he said as he locked eyes with her.

Serena could not break the contact and all she could bring herself to say was, "Oh."

"She was right," Dan said as he reached for her and pulled her towards him. She knew she should resist him because he was drunk and this was not the way for him to deal with his problems, but when his lips brushed against hers, she was a goner. All she could feel was the soft feel of his lips against hers and she instinctively parted her lips. Dan took that as the invitation it was and deepened the kiss. The passion took over and soon their lips were everywhere. He slipped her robe off and kissed along the hallow of her neck working his way to her shoulders. He was running his fingers through her and soon she was flat on her back and he was over her kissing her in places she hadn't been kissed for a long time.

He made her feel so alive, but she also knew that he was trying to numb the pain and this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She pushed him off of her and said, "Dan, stop. We can't do this."

"Why? You want me, I can feel it" he said as he kissed her again. It was mindless jarring kiss that nearly made her double over. She kissed him back fiercely and pushed him away again.

"I do want you, but not like this. You're drunk and trying to numb the pain. Trust me, I know. I'm the resident expert."

"But—"

"Dan, not now!"

She got up and stormed towards her bedroom door and locked it so that he wouldn't try to slip in before the morning. They'd talk it out later when she got her emotions under control and he got the alcohol out of his system.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I know some of you had issues with Drunk Dan, but that was exaggerated for comedic effect. This chapter may seem out of nowhere, but there is still more drama to be had. I hope you like it.

Chapter 6

All he could focus on was the pain. His head felt like it was heavier than a ton of brick. The throbbing was almost as bad as the flash of pain he felt when he first opened his eyes. There was a reason that Dan hated to drink and it was because he hated hangovers. He tried to focus on his surroundings; the pain in his back was a sure indication that he had not slept in his bed or any bed for that matter. "Ugh, alcohol is an evil, evil concoction," he muttered.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally awoken," Serena said as she smiled down at him.

Dan looked up at her and even in his groggy state he was blown away by her beauty. He was not so drunk that he didn't know what they had almost done last night, but it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He still wasn't sure what to make of it all. He placed his hands over his ears and said, "Not so loud."

"Drink this. It will make you feel better."

He stared at the green concoction sceptically and said, "Are you trying to poison me?"

"I know it looks gross, but it works wonders Dan."

He took a sip and nearly spit it out. "What the hell is in this?"

Serena laughed and said, "You don't want to know. Just drink up. You'll thank me later."

He closed his eyes and chugged down the noxious liquid. It tasted like salty paste, but he was desperate. He wanted the throbbing and aching to go away as fast as it could possibly go. Dan placed the glass on the coffee table once he was done and smiled at Serena.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

"It was horrible, but I'm taking you on your word that that stuff works wonders. Sorry about just showing up here the way I did last night."

"It's okay. So, I'm guessing things didn't' go tell well with Juliana."

"Nope. Basically, its over."

Serena sat beside Dan on the couch and enveloped him in her arms. She just wanted to comfort him when he was feeling down. All Dan could focus on was her scent. She smelled like citrus. It was a new scent. She must have changed her shampoo. When they were together she used to smell like strawberries.

He knew they were avoiding talking about last night; he really didn't have any regrets about kissing her. All he wanted was to do it again, but this time in the bright light of day. A part of Dan knew he was rushing things, but it had been 3 months since she'd breezed back into his life and the whole time all he could do was think about her. Juliana had been right, all he wanted was Serena. He hated that he hurt her but he couldn't deny it any longer. Just as Serena was about to pull away Dan pulls her back towards him. "Don't want to let you go."

"Dan," she protested. Serena knew he was acting weird, but worse than that was her fear. She was afraid he'd try to kiss her again and she knew this time she wouldn't have the energy to say no. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Before she knew it he was pushing her hair back and his lips were on her shoulders. They slowly worked there way up till they reached the soft spot behind her ear. Her magic spot.

"This is not fair," she whispered.

"I want you," he said.

And with those three simple words she was his. It had been four long years. She missed everything about him and for the past few months she was willing to take whatever she could have. She still remembered the pain in her gut when he told her about his girlfriend. A part of her was hoping that they could reclaim what they once had and now it was finally within reach. Dan ran his fingers through her hair and feathered her face with kisses till he came to her luscious mouth. Her lips were so full and inviting that he just wanted to savour them; to languish in the feeling of his lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and through herself into the kiss. Soon their tongues were duelling for supremacy as his hands wandered all over her buddy. He pushed up the hem of her dress and continued to mark her with his touch. Serena was literally on fire. She had not felt this way for years. Dan made her feel alive. It was like he was awakening her soul after a long period of slumber.

Serena broke the kiss so she could take off his robe. She wanted to see all of him; to feel all of him. "I want you. I missed you," she mumbled.

"I missed you too. Now get out of that damn dress," he said.

She stood up and slipped her panties off throwing them across the floor and slowly undid the zipper on her dress before climbing out of it. She led him by the hand and to her bedroom and wrapped herself about him. He laid his forehead on hers and said, "I missed you."

Dan picked her up and laid her on the bed. He started to kiss along her neck across her collarbone and down between her breasts. The feel of his touch set her on fire. She didn't know how much more of this torture she could take. She simply wanted to feel all of him now. He was determined not to rush this and to take his time. He wanted to soak this all in and commit it to memory because after this was all over she might slip through his fingers again. He kissed the inside of her thigh and massaged her center with is fore finger. "You're so wet," he said.

"I told you that I want you."

"Patience, my dear. Patience."

He entered first one, then another finger in her. Then he removed them gently. Dan repeated this over and over again until he could her short pants. He looked up at her and saw that far gone look in her eyes. He slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He loved the musk of her, it was uniquely Serena and it made him feel hard just thinking about being inside her, but he wanted to wait until the moment was just right.

"Now, Dan. I want you inside me now!" she demanded.

Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Serena handed him the condom and he quickly slipped it on before entering her in one sweep. They stayed still so that her body could adjust to the feel of him. Dan locked eyes with her and he could feel the love pouring from her eyes. "I love you," he whispered as he started to move. She matched him rhythm for rhythm till they were both gasping for breath. Afterwards, they just lay in each others arms neither of them wanting to break the contentment of the moment. Eventually, Dan spoke up and broke the silence.

"Serena, I know this happened kinda fast, but I wanted you to know that I missed you."

"I've missed you too. I mean I would have preferred if things had gone down differently, but it doesn't matter anymore. We're here together now and that's what counts."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dan and Serena spent the rest of the day in bed. They caught up on all those little moments they had missed. Dan told her aobut the time he had met this guy in college who was literally the Californian version of Chuck and how he'd led him on a series of misadventures. Serena had told him of her first fashion show in Paris and what a big failure it had been. These were moments that had they stayed together they would have known about, but now all they could do was try to share as much as they could as quickly as they could. In all the self-discovery, Serena made sure to leave out any traces of David. It was the last thing she wanted to think about. David was proof of her weakness, but he was now a part of her past and she wanted him to remain that way. But, eventually it started to inch towards twilight and Dan knew he needed to go.

"I guess I should head back. Its getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow."

"I know. When am I gonna see you again?"

"I just have to take care of a few things, I'll call you tomorrow," he said before kissing her goodbye.

Dan made his way back to the apartment he had shared with Juliana. When he arrived the place was eerily quiet and it more than disturbed him . He knew he couldn't continue living here. The guilt of what he had just done with Serena was eating him up. He should have held off for at least a couple of weeks, but he couldn't. When it came to Serena he had no self-control. This place just seemed empty and a part of a past he had no desire to go back to. Dan went into the closet and took out a large duffel bag and started packing away as much of his stuff as he could fit into it. He sat down and wrote Juliana a letter. It was the least he owed her and then made his way back to Brooklyn.

When he arrived at the loft it still looked and smelt the same, but it just felt weird to be back.

"Hello, hello. Is anyone home?"

Dan dropped his duffel bag in the corner and started walking around the loft. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Rufus came down the stairs.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but basically I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile."

"You don't have to ask. You're welcome anytime?"

"Are you sure, Karen won't mind?"

"Of course she won't. Plus, she'll love to get the chance to know you Dan. You two are still strangers to her."

"Well, I've been busy."

"I know. Its not a criticism Dan, I was just saying it would be nice for you two to get to know each other."

Dan simply nodded and went into his old bedroom. It was weird lying down on his old bed. The room was small and Rufus had kept it just as he had left it. He laid back on his bed and dug out his cell phone.

"Hey,"

"Dan, I thought you weren't gonna call till morning."

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"So, guess where I am?"

"I don't know," Serena replied

"I'm lying on my old bed in my old room and just being here reminds me of you."

Serena couldn't help but smile and said, "So, you moved back home?"

"Only temporarily."

"You didn't need to do that. You could have moved in with me?"she said reluctantly.

"Serena, its far too soon for that. Anyways, we have all the time in the world for the big decisions like that. You can help me find the perfect place and even decorate it."

"Okay, that's fair."

Dan spoke to Serena until he could hear her even breathing on the toher line. He shut off his phone and turned over in the small bed.

Juliana let herself into the apartment she had once shared with Dan. She wanted to pick up the remainder of her stuff and she thought the middle of the day would be the best time. She had just finished packing up the rest of her clothes and makeup when she saw an envelope with her name on it lying on the bedside table. She picked it up and sat on the bed to read it.

_Dear Jules,_

_I'm not really sure how to begin other than by saying I'm sorry. I want you to know that the past three years have meant a lot to me. I am not particularly proud of how I handled matters and I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I mean this thing between Serena and I it's a story that started long ago before I met you. I thought it was over, but I was wrong and I was dishonest with you and myself. You're a great girl and you were right you deserve to win. Another thing, the place is yours; keep it. You put your heart and soul into this place and I don't want to take that away from you. I'm moving in with my Dad till I can find a place of my own. I hope some day we can be friends. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, but because I truly mean it._

_Take care of yourself._

_All the best,_

_Dan_

Julian folded the letter and slipped it into her purse. She wiped the tears from her eyes and exited the apartment and Dan's life for what she knew would be forever. All her plans for revenge seemed futile now. The anger was merely replaced with sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Case of the Ex : Chapter 8**

Dan was trying to comprehend how his life had changed so fast. A week ago, he was still living with his girlfriend and pining for his ex. Now, he was back at home in an undersized bed trying to figure out how to sneak out and see Serena. It was as if he had been transported back in time. He felt 18 years old again, which was both thrilling and frustrating. He peeked his head through the door and quickly tiptoed his way through the main room before a chirpy Jenny interrupted him.

"Where are you going Dan?"

"Out"

"Out where? Can I come?"

"No, you cannot. Don't you have something to do?" Dan asked.

"You're acting shady. Like you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm a grown man I don't have to tell you anything."

"Okay, grown man," replied Jenny.

Dan rolled his eyes and left the loft realizing that he needed to get out as fast as he possibly could. He had no desire to regress to an earlier time in his life. He had been living on his own for the past six years. He loved his family, but that part of his life was behind him. With a frustrated sigh he summoned a cab and went to Serena's. When he got there she was waiting for him at the door wearing a silk robe and nothing else.

"Hey," he whispered before taking her in his arms and kissing her till he couldn't think clearly.

Serena wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of being both literally and figuratively swept off her feet. It was turning into a pattern. He'd come over and simply kiss her till her mind was fuddled and all she could do was feel. She could hardly believe it had been two months. It felt like they were trying to makeup for a lifetime apart and fort he first time, her shattered soul felt like it was slowly being pieced back together. Afterwards, Dan and Serena lay in her bed all tangled up together. She lay her head on his shoulder listening to him as he ranted.

"So, I feel like I'm in high school again. I just hate having to sneak around."

"Then why don't you get your own place?"

"I'm trying but its hard to find the right place; something close to work but spacious enough not to feel cramped. Ugh, it's just frustrating."

"Then move in here."

Dan looked at her incredulously and said, "What?"

Serena sat up in bed and pushed the hair from her face before continuing.

"Move in with me. It just feels right having you here and we spend almost all our time together as it is."

"But, isn't it a little soon?" he asked.

"It's been six years. We've waited this long. Why waste anymore time?"

Serena looked at him apprehensively. She knew she was rushing him, but she was so sick of being without him that she was willing to take the risk.

"Let's do it," Dan said. He then wrapped his arms around her so that she was lying on top of her. "I just hope you don't get sick of me."

Serena smiled down at him and said, "I could never get tired of you."

Dan closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. He didn't know what to say. The fact that she felt so confident about them left him feeling completely floored.

A few days later, Dan was packing up the last of his stuff. He had managed to fill at least three boxes full of crap, most which he'd kept in storage for the past few months. It felt like he was taking a big leap forward in his life. For the longest time, Dan still felt like a kid. He went from being a young guy trying to figure things out to playing house with a woman he never fully loved. But, moving in with Serena just felt right. It wasn't scary or overwhelming; it simply felt like he was coming home. The loft in Brooklyn would always hold a special place in his heart, but it no longer felt like home. It was a part of his past; a past that helped to form who he was, but no longer an integral part of his life.

"You ready to go Dan?" Serena asked.

He looked back at his room one final time and said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

They drove back to her place in silence. She could tell that he was in one of his moods. Dan had this habit of getting quite and contemplative and it was almost impossible to penetrate his thoughts when he got like this. So, she decided to leave him be. Everyone needed time to adjust. She knew he felt like he was saying goodbye to his childhood, and for the rare few that actually had happy ones, that could be a difficult process.

They unpacked his stuff in companionable silence. He loved that he felt so comfortable around her. It was one of things he loved best about Serena. Dan was opening some drawers to make space for his stuff when he came across a picture that made his skin crawl. Serena was standing next to a gruff looking man with what looked like day old bruises on her face. The very idea that anyone would lay a hand on her made him want to throw his fist through the wall.

"Who the hell was this asshole and how dare he touch her like that?" Dan thought to himself.

"Serena!" hollered Dan.

She came into the room wondering what was wrong, "What's up?"

"Who is he?" he asked as he held up the photo of her and David.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Case of the Ex—Chapter 9**_

"Well, who is he?" Dan demanded as he waved the picture in Serena's face.

Serena gulped and tried to think of what to say. How was she going to explain this?

"That's David."

Dan looked at her and could sense the fear emanating from her. Whoever this David guy was it explained a lot about the way Serena had been acting for the past few months; her sudden jerkiness, and far off looks at the strangest moments. The girl in that photo was not the Serena he knew and loved. What he saw was an abused and frightened girl. Dan loosened his posture and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me," he beckoned.

She sunk into his embrace and sat on the bed. She really didn't know where to start, but before she knew it the whole sordid story was spilling out. She told him of the first time their met and how David acted like a friend when she was missing him. She told him of the first time he watched her get high and how he had played a part in their break-up.

"So, you stayed with this bastard for four years?" Dan said. He could no longer contain his anger.

Serena hung her head and said, "Yes."

"Why? I don't understand Serena. You deserved so much better."

"I, I, don't know. I think a part of me felt like I didn't deserve anything better; that I didn't deserve you. It's been a long hard road, but I'm not that girl anymore. I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to know how low I sank:

"Come here," he said. Dan wrapped his arms about her. He didn't know what to do or say. All he wanted was to erase that part of her past, but he knew he couldn't. Another part of him wanted to track down this asshole and beat him to a pulp, but it probably was a bad idea. There were a few things he'd learnt over the years. One, revenge was a dish best served cold. This one was courtesy of his on again off again friendship with Chuck Bass.

As the days went by Dan's anger and frustration over David increased exponentially. He could not fathom how anyone would dare lay a finger on her. At first, he thought it best to just let his anger dissipate, but knowing that the creep was getting away with abuse irked him more than the fact that he'd hurt the girl he loved. There was only one thing Dan could do and that was to take action. So, he picked up the phone and called Chuck.

"Bass, how may I do you?"

"I see you're still a crass asshole?"

"Ahh my dear little Humphrey, what's up?"

"I need some help tracking a bastard down. So, I thought I'd enlist the help of another bastard."

"Don't deny it babe, you want me."

"It's about Serena?"

"Ahh, I should have known. So, you tapping that again?"

"Ugh, are you always crass?" Dan asked?

"Of course. I'm Chuck Bass."

"I need information on a David Petreas. He was some sort of photographer she was dating."

"Humphrey, Humphrey. Investigating you girl's exes. I see I've taught you well."

"Shut up, Bass."

"Give me a few days, I'll get on it."

Serena knew something was up with Dan. He was pacing and nervous. It was probably because he was upset about the David thing. That's why she didn't want to tell him. Dan was the kind of guy who liked to solve problems. For someone who talked a lot he had a tendency of flying off the handle when it came to his loved ones. Other than his nerves, things were going great. She loved falling asleep in his arms every night and waking up next to him every morning. She was trying to cook when he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You were serious?" Dan said in mock seriousness.

"I can cook. Well, sort of."

"So, I'm your guinea pig?"

"Not guinea pig. Taste-tester."

She stirred the pasta sauce a little more than lifted the spoon to his mouth. "Here try this?"

Dan didn't know how to tell her exactly how disgusting it was. She'd put too much salt and not enough spice. "Umm, it's a good thing you're so hot?"

"Really? Its that gross?"

He simply shook his head and tried to keep from laughing. Serena dumped the sauce in the sink and said, "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Mushrooms and lots of them."

Dan led Serena into the living room where they cuddled as they watched TV and waited for the pizza to arrive. Lounging like this was one of his favourite parts of living with Serena. He loved knowing he could stay like this all day if he wanted because this was home now. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

"Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You seem kinda preoccupied lately."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Its okay you can tell me. I know all that stuff I told you about David probably freaked you out."

"Honestly it did a little. But, it's over now and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you Serena. I guess I just needed to cope with my anger."

"Its okay to talk to me about it, Dan."

"But, you've been through so much already."

"If this is going to work we have to communicate," she said before kissing him lightly on the lips. He responded by leaving a trail of wet hungry kiss along her throat. He ran his hands along her back as he kissed the spot behind her ear that always drove her a little crazy. He pushed up her t-shirt to give him better access. Dan loved the feel of her skin. It was so soft and inviting. All he wanted to do was immerse himself in her. "God, you feel good."

"Hmm, I know I can feel Dan Jr."

"Care to put junior out of his misery?"

Serena slid down to the far end of the couch and waited for Dan to remove his jeans before wiggling her way up and removing his boxer briefs with her teeth. He watched her with lust and anticipation clouding his eyes. She loved the effect that she had on him. As soon as the barrier was out of her way, she took him in her mouth. She rubbed him with he right hand as she slowly sucked his cock. The entire time she looked up at him watching the effect it had on him. He reached out to touch the back of her head, which made her head bob back and forth. She could tell he was about to come cause he always did that to increase the pressure on his cock. A few seconds later, she felt his cum in her mouth, which left her feeling, more than satisfied. She wasn't squeamish about oral sex. She got up and went into the bathroom to clean up giving him some time to get himself under control. She grabbed a couple of condoms from drawer and headed back into the living room.

She waved the small package in front of his face and said, "My turn."

"Come here naughty girl," he replied. He felt guilty that he'd come so fast without doing anything for her in return. It made him feel bad when she didn't benefit from their sexual activities. She sauntered over to him and he got up and pushed her to him. He kissed along her neck and back up to her ear. This time he was going to focus only on her. He removed her bra in a single deft movement that both thrilled and surprised and Serena. "Someone's eager."

"You're beautiful," he said before trailing a row of kiss between her breasts. Dan took each one in his palm and flicked his tongue on the nipple, an action that always seemed to drive her a little crazy. Serena stopped him and pulled him into the kitchen.

"The kitchen?"

"Time for something a little different."

Dan lifted her on the counter and continued to devour her with his mouth and his hands. He never seemed to have enough of her. She had this wild side that he enjoyed catering too. It also brought out the animal in him which was something he was unaccustomed to. The counter sex was both awkward and exhilarating and just after it was over the phone rang. "Looks like we finished just in time," Dan teased.

"Hello."

"My, my. What has Humphrey been up to?"

"Get to the point."

"Ahh so she's there. Now I know what you've been up to."

"Do you have a point or did you call simply to harass me?"

"No, I have information on your guy. Well, good news is he's still in NY. Bad news is that he's worse than we thought. This guy is apparently known for manhandling his women. There have been 5 different restraining orders put out on him in the past two years."

"This bastard must go down."

"You read my mind Humphrey."

"So, what's the plan?

"Leave the logistics to me."

"But, I want to do something."

"Well, if it makes you feel better you can always just go to his house and beat the crap out of him or you we can track this mother down together."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fisticuffs, Jail, and Chuck Bass**

Serena finished putting her jeans on and wrapped her arms about Dan's waist and said, "who was that?"

"Just Chuck."

"As in Bass? My stepbrother? The slimmest man to grace the Upper East Side since I don't know when?"

Dan turned to face her and said, "the one and only. He's not so bad."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't understand this strange bond you guys have."

"It's a long story. Let's just say he's gotten me out of my fair share of scrapes."

"It's still weird. Anyways, that reminds me. I have to call Blair."

"Okay I'll wait for you in the living room," he said.

Serena stopped him as he started to walk away. "I have a better idea," she said as she started to remove her clothes on her way to the bedroom.

"I love your brain waves," he replied as he removed his shirt and followed her.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Serena was clad only in her panties. She released her hair from its elastic band and Dan watched as the long tendrils cascaded down her back. Her beauty left him awestruck. He wondered what he'd done to deserve the love this amazing woman. She was more than he could ask for. He looked up at her and said, "You take my breath away."

Later they lay wrapped in each other's arms neither of them saying a word. They were enjoying the tranquility of the moment. Eventually Dan spoke up. "You could have come to me."

Serena furrowed her brow and said, "What?"

"When you were with that guy."

"Oh Dan, I was too scared. I believed it was what I deserved."

He held her tightly and said, "But that's crazy. You deserve the best. I just wish we hadn't fallen apart so easily."

"We were young. Maybe too young too handle all that we mean to each other. Anyways it doesn't matter anymore."

"I feel like I failed you though."

Serena turned to face him and said, "Oh Dan, you could never fail me." He touched his forehead to hers and simply said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dan."

Dan was standing in the middle of Chuck's foyer waiting for him to come. He hated waiting around for people like this. He wondered if she could go ahead into the living room or simply stay standing here like some sort of miscreant. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but they were of the distinctly female kind.

"Blair, how are you?" he said with small smirk. Dan had grown to love her as a sister.

"Well, well if it isn't my little cabbage patch," she said as she embraced him tightly.

"Stop trying to steal my girl," Chuck said.

"She's all yours."

"Ugh, what would I do with Humphrey? You have nothing to fear, Chuck."

"Humphrey, I'll meet you in the other room and next time just go ahead. You look an idiot just standing there."

Dan simply nodded and headed over to the other room. A few minutes later, Chuck joined him and he had a thick file with him. "Is that it?" Dan asked.

"Yup, this is it."

Dan sat down and looked through the file that Chuck's private investigator had compiled. This David guy was nothing short of a monster. Five different women filed complaints about how he had abused them. Knowing he had done the same to Serena drove him insane. According to the dates of these restraining orders he had also been with two of them while he was still living with Serena. "Mother fucker!" he screamed.

"Humphrey, I agree this creature is horrid, but you need to calm the hell down."

"Calm down! How can I calm down when this guy nearly killed her? She was hospitalized."

"Yes, I know. I just didn't know his name at the time. She refused to talk about it."

"I'm going to find the bastard and when I do he is a dead man."

"Now don't be rash. Let me take care of this."

"You can't stop me Bass, I'm going over there now."

"At least let me come with you."

Chuck and Dan arrived at David's downtown apartment a little over an hour later. Chuck still thought the whole thing was a bad idea, but Dan had insisted he was going with or without Chuck. He had feeling that this was not going to go well. So, he sent a text to his lawyer just in case. He could sense the tension coming from his shoulders and new that this was not going to end well. When they arrived at the guy's door, Chuck turned to Dan and said, "Humphrey let me do the talking."

"Why?"

"You're too wound up to handle this properly."

"I can handle this Chuck. You don't need to be here."

"Trust me, my little Humphrey I do."

Dan watched him wearily as he straightened his tie and knocked on the door as if the cheap wood was going to give him a rash. Chuck often left Dan baffled. He had this very feminine quality to him, but he was still very much a guy. He was definitely an odd guy, but also a surprisingly good friend. Although they weren't they type of people to hang out all the time, he knew that Chuck would have his back and the same was true for him.

"David Petreas?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I have a business proposition for you. Actually we have a proposition for you."

"What kind of business proposition."

"Why don't we discuss it inside," said Chuck.

He was a tall angular man. He was currently wearing a dirty t-shirt that showed off his toned arms. He wasn't a big guy, but he was strong enough to man handle a woman. Dan was fuming inside. What kind of man beat up on a woman? In his head this guy was nothing more than a pathetic loser.

"Come in," David said as he opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

He offered them a seat in the living room which at best could be described as unkempt. Dan looked around him in disgust. This was the guy who maltreated Serena. He was the reason they broke up. This disgusting piece of shit?

"We're here about Serena van der Woodsen," Chuck drawled.

"Ahh Ms. van der Fine Ass."

"That's it asshole," Dan muttered before laying a punch on him that knocked him out.

Chuck sighed and said, "You really have to stop doing this."

Blair was in the middle of finishing up her brief for Bass Industries when she received a call on her cell phone.

"Chuck where are you?"

"I'm downtown."

"Why?"

"Dan and I are in jail. I texted my lawyer earlier, but I need you to tell him where we are."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"It better be good," she said before hanging up and twisting her engagement ring. She had a feeling it had something to do with Dan. Blair knew that Chuck had been investigating Serena's ex-boyfriend and there was only reason for him to do that—Dan had asked him to.

She knew exactly what she needed to do. Blair made a stop at her house and asked the driver to wait for her as she went to fetch her best friend.

"Blair? What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed S, there's a place we need to go."

Serena looked at her friend in confusion. It was late at night and she was already worried about Dan. She hadn't heard from him hours and didn't know where he was. "What's going on B?"

"Its Dan and Chuck."

Serena looked at her friend in concern. This was not good. It meant that something was seriously wrong. "Give me five minutes."

Blair decided to roam the apartment as she waited for Serena to get ready. She remembered getting the call that Dan was back in her life and a big part of Blair was relieved for her friend. Ever since they'd split, Serena had been spiralling. She looked around the place and noticed that the bookshelves were now jam-packed and that there were still some boxes in the corners. Dan was obviously making his mark on the apartment. Blair just regretted not having been able to do more for Serena. She simply wouldn't let her help and that saddened Blair.

"Let's go. Do you know if they are okay?"

"They will be S."

Dan and Chuck sat in 4X4 cell waiting for someone to bail them out. Dan had let Chuck take over because he couldn't live with the idea of Serena knowing where he was. He just couldn't control himself. Dan knew he had trouble controlling his anger at times, but the asshole deserved it. He wasn't sorry for what he had done.

"Next time, let me handle it Humphrey," Chuck said through gritted teeth.

"The jerk had it coming."

"Yes, but there are other ways to enact your vengeance."

Dan looked at Chuck curiously and suddenly things seemed to be coming together. "I'm not sorry I did it. You knew about him didn't you?"

"Yes, I knew."

Dan clenched his jaw and stared at the wall. He was too tense to speak. He felt like an idiot.

"Now, now, Humphrey. Don't be upset. We promised not to tell."

Dan simply glared at Chuck. He was about to say something when he heard the clang of heels on the floor. They both looked up and saw Serena and Blair standing before them. Serena ran to the cell and said, "Dan what did you do?"

"I'm sorry Serena, he was just a jerk."

"God, couldn't you just let it drop. It's the past."

Dan hung his head low and said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't I felt so helpless. I just needed to see him."

"And punch him out? Dan come on? This isn't you."

Chuck laughed and said, "Actually sis it is him."

Serena simply glanced at him and said, "We're just filling out the paper work. You two will be out of here in a few minutes."

Dan reached out to touch her hand through the cell bars, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**The following chapter is chock full of fluff...

**Chapter 11: Forever**

To say that Serena was angry would be an understatement. Dan was use to seeing her bubbly and sometimes even sad. She had her days of being bitchy but she rarely got angry; she was seething. Her hands were clenched at her side and she barely looked at him during the cab ride home. "So are you ever going to speak to me again?" he asked as they walked in the door.

Serena glared at him and said, "It depends on what you have to say for yourself."

Dan hung his head low. He knew what he had done was stupid, but when David had started talking about Serena it felt like something inside of him had snapped. To say that Dan had anger issues would simply be stating the obvious, but he had learnt to keep it in check. It only seemed to surface when it impacted those he cared for the most.

"Well do you have anything for yourself, Dan?" she said.

"Just that I love you and when someone hurts you I feel like I need to hurt them back."

She shook her head and all her anger dissipated when she saw the puppy dog look in his eyes. She was a sucker for that look. She just wanted to wrap him up and hold him tight. She understood his instinct to want to protect her, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't put himself in danger when he did so. "Come here, you idiot."

Dan held on tightly to her and simply gloried in this feeling of completeness of this moment. He was finally where he needed to be. With Serena he had found a piece of himself and then lost it and now that she was back, he was finally whole again. "I'm sorry I know hitting that guy was stupid."

"Its okay. Just promise me that you won't do this again. Just let it go, I have."

He took a deep breath and said, "I promise I'll try. Come on its been a long day for me."

Serena could feel his eyes on her as she went through her nightly ritual. She would emerge from the shower and slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top and apply her lotion. Then she sat at her boudoir and brushed her long tresses. She could see him looking at her with a look that she couldn't quite pinpoint. It was a combination of I-want-you-now and are-you-for-real. She turned and smiled at him. It took him less than 20 minutes to get ready for bed, but then again he was a man.

"Stop you're creeping me out."

"What I didn't say anything," Dan said.

"You're staring at me."

"You're gorgeous."

"You're still staring."

"You're still gorgeous," he said.

Serena giggled and hopped into bed next to him and wrapped herself snugly in his arms. "This is how its supposed to be Dan. Well, minus the bailing my boyfriend out of jail part."

"Have I apologized for that lately?"

"Frequently."

"Let me apologize again," he said as he captured her lips with his own "in another way."

Dan had it all planned out all he needed was for Serena to be out of the house for a few hours while he set everything up. It had taken him three weeks and half of his salary to find the perfect ring. He even managed to convince Blair to come with him and help him find just the right setting for the ring. This was something that had been 6 years in the making. They were still relatively young, but he didn't want to wait any longer. He was going to let Serena slip through his fingers ever again. This time they would be forever. Blair and Serena had just left for a spa day so that he would have enough time to get everything ready. He picked up his cell and said, "They're gone. Bring in the goods fellows."

Dan hung up and held the door open as Nate, Chuck, and Kevin carried in card board boxes. "Put them in the living room, guys."

"Couldn't you have handled this yourself, Humphrey?"Chuck asked in disdain. "These boxes aren't exactly heavy."

"You guys aren't here just for the heavy lifting. We'll be spreading these lovelies all over the apartment.

"What are you up to?"asked Nate.

"If all goes well you'll know soon enough."

Nate looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Chuck patted his friend on the back and shook his head. Sometimes Nate was a little slow on the uptake. But, Chuck knew what Dan was up to. He was a little surprised it had taken him so long to get off his ass. Dan, Nate, and Kevin started scattering a trail of roses leading to the bedroom as Chuck poured himself a whiskey and watched the others work.

"Aren't you going to help us?"asked an annoyed Dan.

"Humphrey, I've done enough man labor for a decade."

Dan rolled his eyes and started placing the candles in the bedroom. It took them a little over an hour to prep the apartment. When the guys left, Dan went to work preparing his famous pasta. He wanted this to be the most romantic night of her life.

Serena arrived back at the apartment weighed down by bags. She placed them in foyer and wondered why the lights were dimmed. "Dan. Dan are you home?"

"I'm in the dining room," he yelled from across the apartment.

"Dining room? Why are you in the dining room?

"Just come and see."

She walked across the apartment and noticed that the floor was covered in rose petals. Serena smiled to herself and wondered what kind of romantic surprise he had in store for her now. He was standing by the dining room table in his best shirt and pants and a silly apron tied on that said _Kiss the Chef_. "Cute Apron," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a seat."

"My ask what the occasion is?"

"I just wanted to do something special for you."

Serena took a seat and waited as Dan served her is famous pasta and garlic bread. It was a lot more elaborate now compared to the first time he'd served it to her, but she didn't care. It could taste like a load of bricks and she'd still eat it because he did it for her and that meant more than any fancy gift could ever mean. They ate in comfortable silence. She tried to get him to tell her what exactly he had up his sleeve because she knew him well enough to know that he had something else up his sleeve. "The pasta is wonderful, Dan."

"I'm glad you like it."

"This whole evening is wonderful, but I feel a little under-dressed."

Dan took her hand and held it in his, "you look fantastic. You always do. Actually tonight is my way of showing you how much I love you and how much I've missed having you in my life."

"Don't you're gonna make me blush."

"Its true. I love being with you. Living together was a wonderful idea. I love you for your strength, your grace, and your beauty. You've helped me find home and its with you."

"You're really rolling out the cheesy lines tonight."

"Yeah, I know its corny. But, I'm in a corny mood."

Dan took out the small black box and placed it in her hands. "A long time ago you said that we were forever and that's all I'm asking you. Be my forever. Marry me?"

Serena voice caught in her throat. She was speechless. It was something she had been thinking about, but didn't want to rush. It had been barely six months since he had broken up with Julianna. But, she knew it was right; he was right.

"Say something. You're killing me here,"he said.

"Yes,. Yes Yes Yes."She said as she planted kisses all over his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: I want to clarify a few things first. Kevin is Dan's friend. He needed more than Chuck and a casual acquaintance with Nate. So, he's an old friend from college. I wanted to thank all the girls from the DS thread on Fan forum. This is one's for you…and special thanks to Mich. You'll know what I'm thanking you for once you've read this chapter.

**Epilogue: 1 Year Later**

Dan was standing in front of the Palace Hotel with his garment bag in one hand a helmet in the other. He was finally here. It was the day he'd been waiting for. Today Serena would be bound to him forever. He knew that most people no longer believed in the sanctity of marriage and the vows one spoke, heck is parents were on of these people, but for him it was sacred. He was still a guy and thus did not go around dreaming about his wedding day from the time he could form a coherent thought, but having her in his life forever had been on his mind since that cold day in January 8 years ago. He knew then that he would never be able to forget her that Serena Van Der Woodsen would forever be etched in his soul, but today they would become one: a unit, a family at last recognized by all. He smiled to himself and said, "this is it Humphrey, the moment that destiny is finally yours."

He walked through the doors of the Palace like he had done so long ago and saddled up to the concierge. He was the same. "Mitch old boy how's it hanging?"

The older man simply glared back at him and said, "I am not old."

Dan laughed and headed toward the elevators. The boys were waiting for him in the room when he got there. Some of them already in their tuxes while others were in the process of getting ready. He hung up his garment bag on the back of the door and smiled at Nate, Kevin and Chuck.

"Are you sure you wanna give it all up for Serena," Chuck asked jovially.

"Says the guy whose married to Blair Waldorf."

"Bass," Chuck said matter-of-factly.

"I'm ready and I couldn't be happier to be giving up my supposed freedom cause really I had no choice."

"Okay enough with the cheese, man." said Kevin. He was a bit taller than Dan and had red hair that was far too shiny for a guy to have.

"Shut-up carrot-top," Chuck and Nate said simultaneously.

"So, as per our tradition you are required to give up one thing that signified your bachelorhood," Chuck said as he held a basket in front of Dan.

"Um I don't have anything."

"No black book, Humphrey?"

"Nope."

"Love letters to other women?" ate asked.

"I only write them for S."

"God you're pathetic."

"Whatever. Isn't there a rule that you're supposed to be nice to your friends on their wedding day."

"You're forgetting who your talking too…."

"You're Chuck Bass. Yes we know," Nate, Kevin and Dan said in unison.

"Get dressed Humphrey dumpty or you don't wanna keep S waiting. She may think you've changed your mind."

"Never!"Dan said with vehemence.

Serena was in the penthouse or her mother's house. It was so weird to even think of it as a house. It was a gigantic hotel suite that had been converted into a home. She had called it home for three years of her life. She had been searching for the stability of home and even though Lily and Bart had tried to provide it the only time she'd really felt at piece was when she was with Dan. So, today it felt right that she was merging the two things in her life that made her feel whole again. Serena would always love Bart for being the father that hers could never be. She knew he was hard on Chuck, but eventually they'd come to an understanding and in their own way they were able to form a bond. But, to her he was the father she never had. Looking back she wished she could have treated him with a little more kindness, but years of dealing with her mothers former lovers had made her weary. Little did she know that the one that would stick would be Chuck's dad?

She turned and looked at her reflection. It was classic Serena, a mix of the old and little bit of the new. She wanted to duplicate her white party dress with a little more of the traditional wedding look to it. It was made of pure satin, but the cut was identical to the one she had been wearing at the Hampton's years ago. Blair stood behind and her and said, "you ready S?"

"Yeah, I've been ready a long time."

"Time to make cabbage patch yours for life."

"B I'm glad you're gonna walk me down that aisle."

"It's a little unusual, but for you I'd do nothing."

Serena and Blair hugged fiercely before the other girls joined them. It felt right to have her knew friends as well as the old there. Isabel, Jane (her coworker), and Jenny were all part of the bridal party. But, it was B who was gonna give her way. She truly was her family.

"You ready, hun."

"Let's go meet destiny."

Serena linked her arms in Blairs as they opened the doors to the ballroom and she made her way down the long red carpet. Dan and her had nixed the idea of a church wedding and instead decided to have a justice of the peace do the ceremony. Blair looked at her friend and smiled. "He's here. He's really here."

"What you thought Humphrey was gonna bail on you? Never. This is his moment of truth. Boy has wanted you forever."

"I, I just can't believe this is happening."

"It's happening now look at him."

She was breathtaking, a vision of beauty and grace. Dan laughed as he watched Blair escort her friend down the aisle. It was sort of fitting that she would be the one to give her away. They were a team. She had helped Serena through the roughest of journeys but now it was his turn. He watched with tears brimming in his eyes as Blair handed her off to him. They stood before the justice with their hands linked. He looked at her and said, "You look beautiful."

"So, do you."

They waited as the justice went on about the sanctity of marriage and the responsibilities that it encompassed, but all they could see where each other. Dan and Serena faced each other with their hands linked as they attempted to listen to the words of the justice.

"Now Dan and Serena have written their own vows and I'll start with the groom."

Dan held her gaze and cleared his throat "Serena I tried to sum up the way I feel about you in a few short words, but it's not as easy as I thought it would be. You'd think it would be a cinch since I'm the writer. But, when it comes to you the words never seem to come easily. I guess you could say I've loved you from the moment I clasped eyes on you. October 8. I know it's pathetic that I remember. Since that day you've been my inspiration. But, somehow that infatuation grew into something real and now I can't imagine living my life without you. You are home to me." Chuck handed him the gold ring and he placed it on her slender figure. "I promise to protect you and love you for all the days of my life."

Serena smiled at him through her tears. "God, how am I supposed to follow that. Dan, I can hardly believe that we're here. I have so much life searching for love. Searching for the affection that so many easily shared. I guess you could say all I've ever wanted was to feel loved and with you that was exactly what I found. Trust was not something that came easy to me, but you showed me patience and we had our share of hard times, but now we're here and I couldn't think of better place to be. I love you Dan. I love you more than you could ever fathom. You are harbor, my safehave. With you I have found love and the feeling of completeness." Serena slid the gold ring on to his finger and blinked away the tears. Dan reached out and wiped her stray tears with his thumb.  
She looked up at him and said, " I promise to love you with all my heart. We are forever; forever like I told you many years ago."

The justice cleared his throat and said, "That was beautiful. With the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife."

Later that evening, they sat at the head table and shared a kiss as they watched their friends and family gathered in the ballroom. "I love you Mrs. Humphrey?"Dan said as he kissed her hand.

They were having fun. Neither of them wanted to be the kind of couple that looked shell-shocked and bored during their wedding day. But, before the real fun could begin they had to sit quietly and listen to Chuck and Blair making speeches on their behalf.

"Hello all. I guess its my job to talk about Humphrey. Well can I say but he has a mean punch. If someone had asked me if I would be Dan Humphrey's best man I would have laughed in their face. He's not so bad. I still hate Brooklyn, but he's a good one. We've had our adventures. Dan and this is the only time I'm gonna call you that. Hurt my little sister and I might pull Humphrey on you. For those of you who don't know what that is, I'll let you figure it out for yourself."

Dan and Serena laughed. Somethings would never change. Chuck Bass may have softened over the years, but he was still Chuck. They held hands as they watched Blair stand up and go up to the microphone. "Hello. Well, what else can I say. S has been my best friend since forever. There are so many stories that we'd be here all day if I tried to tell them all. But, one thing I know is that for some reason, she likes her boys low-rent. But, Dan is not your average low-rent Brooklyn lover. He's a good guy and I've grown to love him like a brother. He's a good one and S is one of the best. So, its only right that they be together. Plus, I don't think I could handle another 6 years of mopey Serena. So, here's to Dan and Serena. May your love last a thousand lifetimes."

The crowd clinked glasses and soon the real celebration was under way. The whole night seem to drift by in a blur. The china and the tablecloths Serena had obsessed over for months all seemed so meaningless now. All she could seemed to focus on was Dan. When he smiled at her it made her insides go to goo. Before they realized it the time for them to leave had arrived. In the morning they would be on a plane to Costa rica where they would spend the next few weeks.

"This is it. You ready,"Dan asked as he handed her a helmet.

"What's with the helmet?"

"You'll see." He led her to the corner and smiled widely as he took in her surprised expression.

"It's a vespa and its red. You remembered."

"I have a memory like an elephant," he said as he climbed on the bike and waited for her to join him. She put on her helmet hiked up the skirt of her dress and held tightly to him.

"I love you Dan,"she said as they sped away. The guests were left to watch the young couple speed off to that forever they spoke so fondly of.


End file.
